


Come Back To Bed

by ChocolateDoomBunny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateDoomBunny/pseuds/ChocolateDoomBunny
Summary: Motel rooms, bed sharing and an early knock on the door.Not beta read, spell checked or proof read, so read at your own risk.





	Come Back To Bed

The knock came at eight thirty. 

Will lifted his head from the scratchy polyester of his pillow, blinking blerely at the wooden door, as if it was to blame for his early awakening. Beside him, Hannibal grunted, face similarly squished into his own pillow. 

"I'll get it," Will said, patting at his bed mate haphazardly as he rose from the matress. Hannibal raised an arm to smack him, hitting soft bedding instead as Will moved out of reach. 

Will staggered to the door, finding the first pair of underwear he could find and pulling them on. 

"Good morning sir!" A much too chipper voice greeted when the door opened. Will squinted down at the woman stood on the doorstep. Blonde, short and wearing a police uniform. Great. 

Will coughed, clearing the wool from his throat, and said nothing. 

The officer's smile dropped slightly, shifting uncomfortably in her shoes. The papers under her arms rustled. 

"Well," She finally continued. "Sorry about all this, sir. You see, we're looking for this man," She pulled out Hannibal's mugshot from her stack. "Some sort of criminal mastermind from what we've heard. Got reports he's in the area, see, so we're searching the place. Wondering if you may have seen him?"

Will studied the photo. "Nope, I've not seen him, probably remember a face like that."

"Ah," the blonde laughed slightly. "I suppose that's a good thing. I'll just leave you with this, shall I? If you do see him though, best not to approach. He's dangerous. Thank you for your time sir."

"Thanks," he shut the door in her face. 

He shuffled over to the tiny kitchen, pulling a mug from the top shelf as he started the kettle.

"Will, come back to bed. Its frightfully cold without you."

"I can't, Hannibal."

"Why ever not?"

"Apparently you're dangerous," Will smirked, stirring his coffee. "Officer told me I shouldn't approach."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
